All About You
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: An Addek-one shot set in GA 5x15/16. The crossover episode with the sick Archer. Addie and Derek work together to save the sick baby and mother. When they are together in the or Derek notices something.


Hey guys,

I am in such an Addek-mood in the moment! When I rewatch old PP-episodes and this came to mee, so I wrote another little one-shot.

The story is set in the crossover episodes between GA and PP (GA 5x15/16 PP 2x16), when Archer is sick and he, Addie, Naomi and Sam went to Seattle.

Some information:  
- Derek and Meredith never got back together.

- the storyline of the episode is mostly like we saw on GA/PP ... so Addie and Derek will try to save the baby and her mom ...

- the title "All about you" is a sony by Birdy, which I really love and listened to while writing

So, now have fun while reading and I would love to hear your opinions. I really grow on writing one-shots, so when you have some ideas what you want me to write, you can tell me in your reviews or pm me.

Love Mariella

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

**All about you**

"You're so full of yourself! I'm the bad one like always and you come along like the white knight on a white horse and tell this woman that an in-utero operation could save her and the baby. The problem is that you have no idea how to perform it, but I do and like always you're the good guy and I'm the wicked witch of the East." Addison screamed at her ex-husband furious after they left their patients room.

"Addie, it's my fault she needs another operation."  
"Derek, you know yourself that is bullshit, things happen and …"  
"She only needed blood, because I made a mistake." Derek stated. Addison looked at his pained face for a moment and knew he had made a little mistake that was now hunting him. She sighed. She had known Derek for most of her adult life.

"Fine, I'll do it." Before he could reply anything she turned around and left.

They were standing next to each other in the or and Derek watched Addison carefully. She was moving so gracefully and perfect even after all the times he was together with her in an or, it sometimes still surprised him. When she was inside the or she owned it, it was hers no matter how good the surgeons were, she was the one that stood out. It had been like this since med school. Mark and he were good med students, good interns, resistants and now attending, but Addison was always the one, who stood out. Perfect in everything she did. They shared the memory of the hot dog thanksgiving and Derek had to admit he was an ass back then, like he was today. He dragged her to do something she didn't want to do, but back at thanksgiving she did, because she was his wife and now … why was she doing this for him now? He watched her closely. She was totally focused to save this woman. Addison. He knew her for most of his adult life and had been in love with her for a long time. He fell in love with her when he met her at med school. But then he fell out of love with her. When exactly?! When he stopped coming home? No. When she cheated on him with Mark? He was furious and hated her, but out of love?! No. When he met Meredith? No, that was definitely another story. When they divorced? Derek thought back to the day, he was still angry and bitter towards her then, but out of love?! No. When he now watched her closely again, he noticed something. Did he ever fall out of love with Addison? He never admitted it to himself, but it was really hard to fall out of love with Addison, because even though she was a bitch sometime, she could be caring and loving, she was honest and stood up for herself and the ones she loved. She was tough, when she needed to be and not whining over nothing. She was so damn beautiful that it always took one's breath away when she entered a room. And the sex … oh gosh, the best sex he had ever have. He looked at Addison and noticed now that he never fell out of love with her, because once you are in love with her it's nothing that you simply turn on and off. When he heard the beeping of the monitors he was back from his thoughts and in the or again. He stood by her side, when she managed to succeed. He couldn't help but grin. "You did it."  
"Yeah." Addison seemed a little bit surprised herself.

"So, who's now the hero?!" He smirked at her. She smiled back and short time later they finished the surgery. They went together to the prep room. Addison leaned against a wall. Exhausted with eyes closed. Derek smiled at her. She opened her eyes slowly. "Seriously Derek, if you ever again pull a stunt like this I won't be the one to save you!" She told him. He moved closer to her. "You were amazing in there." She smiled at him a little bit, not the genius smile she used to smile at him, but it was a start. How she stood there so close in front of him, exhausted from surgery, but happy that they succeeded, he couldn't resist, but lean in and kiss her. The kiss started off slowly and caring, but quickly became heated and fully of passion. He pushed her softly a bit more against the wall and was now as close as possible to her. Slowly Derek touched her hair that was now a lot shorter than he remembered it, when the door opened.  
"Oh come on, you have to be kidding me!" They heard a voice and turned around. In the door stood Archer closely following were Naomi, Mark and Richard.

Addison needed a moment to compose herself. "What's going on Archi?"  
"Addie, seriously?!" He nodded at Derek. "Please, don't do that again, we experienced it before and let me tell you as your big brother: This won't end good!"

"It was … just …" Addison looked at Derek, but then quickly looked the other way. "… a moment of madness." That was it for her?! For him it was like seeing clear for the first time in years. Naomi looked at her best friend and knew she was lying, but that she was afraid of admitting it. She looked at Derek and felt like screaming at him. "You stupid idiot! Say something! Tell her she is wrong and get your guts and tell her what you feel."  
When Addison was nearly out of the prep room with Archer Derek finally started to move again. "For me it wasn't." Addison turned around and looked at him confused. "It was like I am finally seeing clear for the first time in years. I loved you so much back when met, I loved you so much when we got married, when we were married and right now, I still love you so much, because you're not someone one falls simply in and out of love with Addie. You were always the one for me. My best friend and my wife. Please, I know I was a fool the last years and gave you no reason to trust me, but please tell me it wasn't a moment of madness, because when you do, I will try to make it up to you for the rest of our lives. I promise."

Addison looked at him and then turned to Archer. "Let's get you into bed Archi. Seriously, who told you that you could get up?" Archer smirked at Derek smugly and Derek felt like he had lost Addison for good, when she turned around. "Derek?"  
He looked up at her. "You're right, it wasn't just a moment of madness. Let me get this guy into his bed and we can talk afterwards."

Derek couldn't believe how happy he felt. He felt lighter than ever and he rushed over to Addison to kiss her. Archer groaned, when Derek pulled his sister closed and kissed her softly, but with all his love and longing for her as he could muster. When he pulled back, they stayed nearly nose to nose and Derek whispered into her ear. "Bring him to bed. We'll talk in a little while." She nodded, but before she could move back to Archer, he whispered. "I love you Addison."

* * *

Pretty please leave a review. Thanks. 3


End file.
